Girls Over Motorcycles
by Lillith Evans
Summary: Ever imagined what Hana Yori Dango would be like if Tsukushi was the rich brat and Domyouji was the poor scholarship kid? That's what this stories about. Yuki's the newest Rui, Rui's the newest Sakurako and Soujiro's...well Soujiro. RE-EDIT HAPPENING!
1. Welcome to Tokyo

Title: Girls Over Motorcycles

Genre: Alternate Universe

Disclaimer: I own nothingggg. This is all Kamio sensei's magic and I've just managed to warp it about to make it an alternate universe story because I always wondered what it would be like the other way around. D Arigato Kamio sensei for letting us read something so utterly fabulous. Plus with the movie coming up I couldn't help but get hyped up about it.

A/N: This story follows both manga and drama points. For my own pleasure and happiness I added Nakatsu and Mizuki from Hana Kimi into the story because I just couldn't help but imagine a world with them. I hope you'll enjoy the two as characters and if you haven't read or watched Hana Kimi yet please do because you won't regret it at all! Promise.

* * *

_Dear Mom,_

_I'm fine here! I can't believe I'm in Tokyo and in one of those rich bitch schools! I can't believe they actually requested me! It still feels a little bit like a non reality. It shouldn't have happened/_

"I went to Barcelona this summer and I met the hottest chick ever. Dude the things these Spanish chicks can do is phenomenal." A boy told his friends laughing while they rolled their eyes.

"Spain eh? I went there last year been there done that." His supposed best friend spoke in a manner that if he was a girl would have been equivalent to saying that is so last year!

He sighed and walked off ahead of the two. This was just another conversation someone like him wouldn't be able to take part in.

_It took me a while getting used to it here. Thanks for letting me come again. I miss the whole family a lot and taking care of myself is a lot of hard work. So much that sometimes I don't even realize that I'm alone in a room actually holding a duster. It's quite funny. Or so my friends say._

"OI!" He turned to look at the source of the noise. His smart almost bookish eyes were shielded by glasses, the same glasses that almost hid his true personality. His curls flopped uselessly around his head. He was rather shocked at the person who was calling him. On a normal basis this figure would never have even looked at him.

"Ayano wait up for me!" The boy said walking past him easily. Ah what had he been expecting? Obviously none of them were talking to him, calling him, or even noticing his presence. That was the problem with being just another face in Tokyo when you couldn't really stand out for anything.

Especially not here...in Eitoku Gakuen he was no one.

And it was hilarious that he was actually fine with that because of a certain-

_I know you'll be happy to hear that I haven't gone and done anything stupid. I haven't joined up with any stupid gangs or anything like you were worried I would. You raised me to be a good boy don't worry neh okaa-san? Tell Mizuki I haven't cheated on her yet like she was worried I would but after seeing the girls here she's barely anything._

_JUST JOKING! I love freaking her out. Tell her she has nothing to worry about ever...none of these sluts could compare with her._

"Ayano! Onegai come out with me today at least neh?" The boy pleaded to the girl he'd been yelling at. Ayano turned around grinning slowly her beautiful round eyes clearly dancing in mischief as she almost purposely pushed her chest out.

"Ahh Soujiro-kun...I wouldn't want Yuki-chan on my back neh? No one dare defy one of them." Ayano said truthfully and Soujiro's back clearly huffed in disappointment and looked down at his shoes.

He rolled his eyes. It was so obviously something that was stupid. It was meant to make Ayano pity Soujiro. It was working. He could tell when the girls eyes glassed over and she slowly put her hand in his and leant into Soujiro's ear to whisper something that he couldn't quite hear.

But he didn't need to hear to know what they were talking about. His suspicions were further strengthened when he saw the cat like smile start up onSoujiro's face.

"At five then?" He said and Ayano winked at him and walked away with an extra sway to her hips.

_Tokyo is...odd to say the least. I don't regret coming here at all...but it's hard getting used to being brought up the way I was. I miss all of you back there greatly. I'll get used to it though neh? Cause I'm a survivor. Demo sa okaa-san sometimes it can get awfully lonely here. I wish that __Mizuki __you all were here with me. I hope you can forgive me for not writing sooner. Let's chalk it upto taking time to get used to being here neh?_

"Did you see the four of them get out of the car today?" Nakatsu asked shaking his hair out of his face as Rui shook his head.

He paced his steps behind the two without them realizing. He didn't really mean to eavesdrop but it usually ended up happening. Especially when it concerned-

"My Babes!" Nakatsu yelled out as the four stepped in their heels clacking against the marble floor of the rich high school. Their leader was laughing wildly in the most fake manner her hair shaking about like it was meant to in that beautiful way. It wasn't. He stood rooted to the spot unable to move now like the men in front of him. He saw her eyes glaze over his for merely a s-

"Nakatsu!" Shigeru yelled jumping on him with absolutely no reservations. She loved him deeply and it was known throughout the whole school that the two were meant to be married soon and they all accepted it. Nakatsu enveloped himself completely in the hug with no second thoughts.

He was almost shocked at the happiness he could feel radiating from the two as Nakatsu buried his face in her short locks. Okawahara Shigeru, the daughter of the founder of an oil pipeline manufacturing company which was currently flourishing like no one's business due to the high price of fuel around the world. Shuichi Nakatsu, the son of a prominent share dealer who made millions of yen in just days.

"If we're done with the daily PDA dose from Nakatsu and Shigeru can we get down to finding a new victim? It wasn't so much fun chasing out Julia the foreign exchange student. You know how much fun I have with that usually. It was boringggg it's all Yuki's fault for picking such a boring victim." Sakurako said filing her nails as she flexed her leg muscles in such a way that it exposed more of her thigh under her skirt Rui raised an eyebrow rolling his eyes as if saying to her that she could be such a skank sometimes.

He agreed with Rui's observation. Sanjou Sakurako the daughter of the divorced greatest fashion designers there could possibly be. Her father was absolutely gay and her mother was absolutely not. They were almost constantly on the tabloid papers along with their daughter. You could call them theHiltons of Japan.

"I think we should head to class honestly. I don't know why we skip so much." Yuki said somewhat sadly and the others gave her looks that said that if she didn't shut up they'd whack her over the head. He perhaps related most to this girl out of the whole lot of them. She was quiet and calm and dealt with things rationally in comparison to her best friend. He felt if he had to talk to one of them it would be her. She looked like she could sustain an intelligent conversation or two unlike her best friend. It was to be assumed that she was scarily intelligent seeing as how her father was a major figure in the computer engineering industry and was constantly putting forth new innovative ideas that were changing the face of the earth as they knew it.

He could already tell that some of those ideas had come from her head and not her father's.

"Cause we can." Almost instinctively he shuddered as he let his eyes fall lower to the shortest girl among the four and yet the most powerful of the lot.Makino Tsukushi, her mother was an ex-model turned CFO of Haram. The largest empire to grace the worlds face today. With a chain of luxury hotels to luxury cars to even a pocky rip off Haram had everything already around coming out of their company but it was a whole different world. The Haram label was probably the strongest Japanese label and was internationally well known as it even influenced the European and North American economies. If you couldn't quite guess by nowMakino Tsukushi's father was the owner of the empire.

He hadn't realized he'd been staring at her when suddenly Makino and the other's turned around to look at him with their narrowed eyes. She pushed past them to come in front of him to stare him down.

_You'll also be happy to know I've managed to keep my temper down. I know you've been worried that I would end up bursting in anger at these people. These rich ojou-samas and the like but I haven't. I doubt I will. I'll work hard to keep them off my back and graduate and move all of you here one day. I wouldn't risk that by blowing up like I usually would back there- I wouldn't really have Mizuki to keep me calm neh?_

He felt his shoulder pushed past as Makino pushed his shoulders as she walked past him and the three of her minions followed in suit. Rui yawned slowly and walked away from them going down the connecting hallway and Nakatsu winked at him in his usual playful manner and ran after his girlfriend.

He sighed deeply as he continued onto his class pausing only to wave at his lone friend Mimasaka Akira in this school. His final year in high school and he'd had to move here. He wished he wasn't so smart that he'd gotten so much attention due to the one project he'd done last year. It had caused him to leave behind everything that was familiar and throw himself into this confusing world.

This world where he didn't belong.

_Love,_

_Domyouji Tsukasa_

* * *

A/N: Did you guys enjoy it? I hope you did. It's my first time writing a HYD fanfiction. I hope it'll be good. I'm quite obsessed with What If's in my fandoms so I love writing alternate universe stories. D Thanks for reading.

Hope you guys comment! Actually please do comment it'll help me to keep going on with this story. D

Review button is down below! All reviewers are absolute love D


	2. Robotic Love

**GIRLS OVER MOTORCYCLES**

CHAPTER TWO: Robotic Love

"Ahh ahh I'm so utterly bored. I'm going to kill myself. Tell me why we bother coming to school again?"

"Because Nakatsu's dad is a stickler about skipping which is why you come. Sakurako comes to Boy Scout, I come to study and Tsukushi comes to show off." Yuki said silently as she ate her smoked salmon peacefully looking at the chemistry notes that had been made and delivered to her by Kusano Akira today, as weird as that kid was he was as much of a genius as herself. So Yuki paid him to take notes for her when she couldn't herself.

"You come to stare at Soujiro-kun." Shigeru muttered quietly as she cuddled into Nakatsu who kissed her forehead and lay an arm almost lazily behind her back.

"That could be true as well." Yuki said quietly looking around for a moment struck by the absence of everyone else.

"I hate being third wheel. Especially if there's no fourth or fifth wheels accompanying me." She said and Shigeru giggled and shook her head. Yuki was always so utterly boring. She wished Yuki could break out of her little boredom hole sometimes. It would be so much easier to be friends with her. Shigeru had only recently come back from New York to find such a huge change in all her friends. Albeit they all still welcomed her with open arms.

Though as usual her fiancé's arms had been the most comfortable.

"I'm going off to find them neh?"

"No you're coming with me." Yuki's face didn't betray her true emotions lying under at the sound of his voice and for that she was thankful. Although her heart beat faster at the mere pitch of his voice she would never like to blush like a complete idiot when it came to him. It would be too embarrassing.

"Ohh Soujiro-kun! You never come here!" Shigeru shrieked happily. If Yuki and Soujiro could end up happily ever after like Nakatsu and herself then Shigeru thought Yuki's little boredom personality problem would simply disappear. Still they'd changed a lot since childhood. When they were children Yuki and Soujiro couldn't keep their hands off each other while Nakatsu and Shigeru had been the ones fighting their fates.

Shigeru was almost sad that it had so easily changed around. Almost.

"It's because of a certain person's presence really Shigeru-chan. Otherwise do you really think I'd be able to stay away from you? You look really sweet today." He said bowing his head slightly and Shigeru giggled flirtatiously.

"You too. I bet you already have five dates lined up for today."

"Close...six actually." He joked but it was probably the truth.

"And now he'll be leaving." Nakatsu was annoyed with Soujiro who was quite shamelessly trying to flirt with his fiancé. Soujiro and Nakatsu didn't get a long at all Soujiro nodded his head with a smile on his face that barely concealed their rivalry. Nakatsu rolled his eyes and turned his head away from the couple.

"What the man said. Let's go Yuki." He said grabbing her hand. Yuki tried her best to remain normal but her heart wouldn't slow down for the life of her. Instead she came off as robotic. Her grip on his hand just right but in the wrong way. Soujiro grumbled, god how much he'd learnt to hate her still shocked him now.

They found themselves out in the courtyard of Eitoku and he slowed down at an empty spot and immediately let go of her hand. He would never hold onto it longer than was necessary.

"I need to talk."

"That much was apparent." Yuki said factually her face in it's usual thin lipped polite smile. His face contorted in disgust at the image in front of him. He hated her so much it was shocking.

"I really need to talk to our parents about breaking off our engagement." Soujiro said finally and Yuki's eyes blinked back at him in a silent response.

"All right then. Is that all you wanted to say to me?"

"I'd also prefer it if you didn't use your status to scare girls out of dating me."

"I wish I could say I did that but I really didn't. The first problem with that sentence is that you don't date them. You have one-night stands. The second problem is that I don't go around yelling you are my property or anything. They assume so by themselves." Yuki said somewhat bitterly but her tone of voice was still the same monotonous way of speaking. Her face hadn't paled at Soujiro's harsh words and neither had her hands and feet started shaking.

She was almost like a robot incapable of emotion and that was another reason Soujiro hated her.

He remembered a time when they were young when he truly felt something other than hatred for her but now...

"I'm never going to love you again." Soujiro said and Yuki's eyes drooped lazily and for once he thought he saw an inkling of an almost sad smile on her face. For most women he would have the urge to go out and comfort them but for this creature in front of him he felt nothing. He felt indifferent.

"I hope you never will. I ask not for anything in return nor an acceptation to my feelings. All I need is to be left alone in peace with myself." For a moment he was reminded of when he first saw her. A five year old girl standing all by her lonesome and not joining in with the rest of them in their games. She had been enchanting that girl in her white dress with the white ribbon in her hair that he'd later yanked out. It was the very same ribbon that he had around his neck now, tucked under his shirt.

He'd never been able to take it off so putting a pendant on it he'd said it was too priceless a thing to take off whenever he slept with different women.

"I'm leaving now." He said and she nodded.

"Please do." She bowed low and stood back straight up again and turned around and started walking away from him and all he wanted to do was slap her and ask her if that was all she had to say to him.

Instead he settled for walking away from her as well.

When Yuki turned around to glance at her one true love to see he was walking away without a second glance at her she smiled widely.

This was the way it would always be and it was neither of their faults. They could never return to how they were before. No one would know what had happened between the two and perhaps neither would the two. Why things like this ended up coming between the strongest of relationships was only a small thing.

She took a deep breath to calm herself down but slowly she felt her emotions taking over and the tears were threatening to leak out of the creases around her eyes. She ran as fast as she could trying enjoying the feel of the cold wind pushing them off her face sliding them away from her. She felt herself collide with a tree but she didn't care as she fell back onto the soft cushion of grass and felt her chest wrack with sobs her hands came over her mouth to muffle her sound and she felt herself pull her body up to curl up in a ball of sadness.

Yes how poetic. She wished she could say that there was some pathetic fallacy. That the sky was cloudy and it looked like it was about to rain, that it was raining but not even the weather pitied her. No it was sunny and away from her she could even make out Ayano who was now racing in the direction Soujiro had went in.

"Here." She heard someone say and toss her a handkerchief. She nodded gratefully and rubbed wet and probably now atrocious looking face on it.

"Arigato gozaimasu." She said bowing her head low feeling her long locks surround her face hiding it as the person leant down to look at her. She felt her eyes move upwards to get a look at the charitable person.

He didn't look familiar or famous with his curly hair and bored eyes.

"I don't know what happened to make one of the Babes of Japan break out into tears but it probably wasn't something fun. You're practically the only sane one of the four too so try and keep that around neh? It'll suck for everyone else if you don't." He said and Yuki felt her eyebrows furrow in confusion. Yes she was barely capable of hiding even the stupidest emotion of confusion right now.

"Thanks for insulting my friends jerk." She said quite seriously but he cracked a small smile.

"Anytime! I enjoy doing it really. Whenever you want to hear someone insulting your best friends just come here and there I'll be!" He grinned widely standing up again and walking away from her in a confident stride. Yuki shook her head as she blew her nose into the warm handkerchief again. It was faint but she could recognize the smell of soap and pepper on it. It was oddly pleasing. She felt her back slack against the trunk of the tree and watched him disappear back into the school where she'd probably never see him again.

If only things were that easy neh Yuki-chan?

* * *

A/N: What did you guys think? I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot. It was short and painful and yet somewhat sweet towards the end. It sucks for Yuki neh? I'm so glad I'd never have to be in her shoes.

Thanks a lot to all my readers from the last chapter but thank you especially to MythNLynx!! It made me really happy to see the review D Thank you a lot for reading and I hope you guys will comment on this chapter as well to give me your views. I'm sorry Tsukushi's not really in the plot yet but that doesn't mean she doesn't have a starring role because she completely does. D

Until Next Time Guys!!


	3. Hidden Affairs

**GIRLS OVER MOTORCYCLES**

CHAPTER THREE: Hidden Affairs

"How much longer are we going to do this?" She grumbled pulling down her shirt so that it barely concealed her stomach like it was meant to be before. Rui rolled his eyes.

"How many ever times I want to do this." He ruffled up his hair a little more so that it returned back to its original state.

"Well it's okay I suppose since it's just kissing but you better tell Shizuka about it neh? I would never want to piss off the Todou heir."

"It won't happen trust me." He said leaning over to give her a small peck on the lips. She grinned widely and pulled his head down and he dug his nails into her curly luscious locks.

"You need to stop doing that every time I try to leave." He grumbled pleased. She could tell because of the low rumble that was coming through to her ears. It made her body hum and tingle at the same time.

"You're just so different with me out there. I can't help but-"

"Cause it's necessary if this is nothing serious." He said truthfully and she huffed clearly displeased with his answer.

"You suck." She whined and he kissed the top of her head. A slow childish smile spread on her face that Rui wanted to wipe off. In fact most of the time he'd like to wipe off everything on her but she'd never let him. Perhaps she was waiting for the day he would finally leave Shizuka for her.

He couldn't lie...he'd been thinking about it often now seeing as how Shizuka had left for France and she was here with him all the time. They were left alone with each other and they just found themselves in affectionate positions meant for couples. He'd tried to kiss her a lot but she'd always ducked out from him until it had happened and now it kept happening.

"But I'm still doing this for both of us neh?" He said honestly and she nodded.

"Go f. yourself." She joked and walked out of the girl's washroom before he did. Rui stared after at her. A girl like her how the hell had he managed that? Then again how the hell had he managed all the girls who came into his life? He hadn't. They'd just wanted to be near him and he'd accepted like he always did. Who was he to deny these beautiful women anyways?

This one in particular though had started to make him start feeling things for her. Things other women he'd played around with when Shizuka was gone hadn't been able to do. That was entirely the reason he'd played around with them because he knew he felt nothing for them.

This one was entirely different she was making him restless with her smile and want to grab her into his arms.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He heard Tsukushi scream outside the washroom and immediately he rushed out. What was that about? He stood staring at the girl who was on her knees.

"Rui? What are you doing coming out of the girl's washrooms?" Tsukushi asked furrowing her brow and Rui shrugged. She quickly turned her attention back to the object of her anger. Rui hadn't really noticed him before. It was odd how suddenly someone so invisible could be so in your face neh?

"What did he do?" Rui asked offering his hand to Tsukushi who stood up slowly taking his hand hesitantly. He pulled her up with his strength staring accusingly at the curly haired man in front of him.

"You'll regret pushing me down on the floor. Who the hell do you think you are?!" She yelled barring her wrath for no one. Why should she? Rui had faced enough of it in his own time to feel that anyone else deserved less yelling from Tsukushi.

"It was an accident sincerely Makino-sama." He bowed low in the traditional apologetic manner. At least he'd learnt that much Rui was pleased to say. He looked like he didn't belong here just from the manner of his look, the somewhat touseled hair which proved he could barely afford some cheap brand of gel, the tie done as haphazardly as possible, proving he lived alone and had no girlfriend to fix it for him and lastly he had the most misplaced eyes. Eyes like his seemed like they didn't belong in this jaded world of theirs that Rui found so enticing.

"Do you know who I am?! Do you know what I could do?!" She yelled back standing tall over him and his low bow. She looked as if she was about to knee him in the stomach. Rui stood at a stance ready to pull her back and restrain her in his arms if necessary.

It could very well be around this girl.

"Obviously or else I wouldn't really be saying sorry would I?" Tsukasa muttered to himself and he straightened up before bowing again remembering to knock his wrists together like he'd seen Ross do on that one episode of Friends he'd watched with Mizuki.

For a second Tsukushi looked stricken. What had he said? He couldn't possibly have said that. "Ano...what was that?" She said somewhat doubtfully the confusion in her voice apparent as she lost the angry tone in her voice to coax an answer out of him.

Tsukasa straightened up and looked at her directly in the face. It would be so easy to lie and say that he'd spoken of her beauty, which was quite plain, and say that he was struck speechless and had simply mumbled something. Half of it would probably be the truth as she was quite gorgeous being the daughter of an ex model but her short stature did nothing to intimidate him at the moment. So for once he decided he'd speak the truth and let something off his chest. What was the worst that could happen? He'd get expelled. Truthfully good riddance he didn't even want to stay here. This could be the perfect leaving method. He'd sent a letter home too so he could fake it and say something happened here which led him to not want to stay.

"I said of course I know who you are otherwise I would never ever say sorry to someone who's as undeserving of everything that they have. You're a complete idiot and the only reason you pass in school is because your grades are bought." Tsukasa said honestly and thought of Yuki's crying face. Yes he was feeling rather good after uttering those words to this girl's face. For a moment he thought he saw a flicker of hurt on her face but he could care less. This girl deserved to be hurt the way she ran around acting as if she was everything and everyone below her was less. She needed to be brought down a couple of pegs.

Tsukushi stared at him appalled. What. The. Fuck. If this was some wacked up shojo manga she'd immediately find herself in love with this guy but surprisingly all she felt was complete fury and pain towards him! This whole standing up to the bigger figure thing was absolutely not charming and this arrogant ugly bastard stood there grinning as if he was so proud of himself! In fact he even patted his own back!

Smarmy git!

"What did you say?" She asked giving him one small chance to redeem himself. If he answered right she'd just make his life hell and not get him kicked out of school.

"Absolutely nothing Makino-sama. Now if you excuse me I'm gone. Being around dumb people tends to lower my IQ and I better hold onto that since I can't pay my way through grades like you." He bowed his head slightly and whisked himself away from the girl. Rui stood there laughing at the guy.

There was a new character on the playing field was there? Rui couldn't tell if this guy was going to be a regular cast or just a one-time appearance but needless to say he was quite hilarious. He turned to look at the enraged Tsukushi's eyes that were tracing his every move with her eyes and as he turned the corner Rui was almost sure she'd run to go glare at him from the back where he evidently was not noticing.

However she just stood looking at her feet with an enraged look in her eyes. "Daijobu?"

"Shinjirarenai! Shinjirarenai! Shinjirarenaiii!!" She shrieked like a banshee in pain and stomped her foot in her usual childlike spoilt manner Rui almost burst out laughing again.

"Aww are poor little Tsukushi-chan's feelings hurt?" He teased her and she turned to look at him with angry eyes.

"Not funny Rui. Would you rather face me right now or hear me complain? Cause I'd prefer the first but it's my sheer love for you that's stopping me from it." She said openly and Rui blushed a little. It was true...she loved him quite a bit and really held nothing back she'd tell him every single detail of her crush to the extent that if he said something sweet she'd come tell him. That was how close they were.

So it probably sucked for her every time he gushed about Shizuka.

"Sakurako was complaining before right?" She said her fists tightening into balls as she crumpled up her skirt.

"Yeah about another victim but you guys only do one every six- oh no. Makino Tsukushi you aren't. You know I was the one who had to hurt the Julia kid in the end because of Yuki's grudge? I don't want to do that again."

"Oh yes I am. I'm going to make him wish he'd shut the fuck up and you don't have to worry about it. I'll get Yuki to play with him this time around to even the score 'kay?" She added in her American accent that she'd been working on seeing as how this summer she'd be leaving for her last year in America. Her mother had insisted it of her and she hadn't really argued seeing as how she had nothing to stay behind for.

Unless he gave her a reason to and he probably wasn't.

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"This asshole's too high up anyways. He needs to be brought down a couple of pegs." She said decidedly and nodded and turned away walking from Rui almost as if she'd been talking to herself the whole time. He tilted his head sideways in confusion. It was always like this with Tsukushi. She was far too independent a soul and far too creative. Once she decided on something she would listen to no one's sane advice.

Except this time she may have to wish that she had listened.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much Akina for reviewing and thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It wasn't really hard to write but making Makino and Domyouji meet for the first time was a little hard. Yeah Domyouji thinks he's going to get kicked out and he doesn't mind which I think would suit his character cause he doesn't adapt to change that easily.

Anywaysss please comment again I enjoyed reading the two I've previously gotten and a third one (maybe a fourth if I'm lucky D) would be quite the awesomeness.

The little blue-purple button saying review is down below D


	4. How The Mess Started

**GIRLS OVER MOTORCYCLES**

CHAPTER FOUR: How The Mess Started

"Yuki," Tsukushi coming up behind her best friend who turned to her with shocked eyes. Of course they were shocked. Makino was never in class in the seat designated beside her.

"What?" She whispered softly trying not to anger the teacher

"Let's go to class!!" She screamed outloud and Yuki's eyes widened as she ducked her face away from Makino's to pretend she didn't know her.

"Hazukashi!" Yuki grumbled and Tsukushi's innocent wide eyed look came about again as she tapped Yuki on the shoulder who turned around with an angry look on her face seeing that the teacher had continued on teaching ignoring Tsukushi's outburst like he'd been ordered to. The kids had been promised free reign after all.

"Wasn't that funny?" Tsukushi asked her friend who glared at her and shook her head with fevering disagreement.

"That was embarrassing! Tsukushi...you really need to stop with the bad jokes neh?" She said shaking her head as she continued on copying notes. She could see that Kusano Akira was for once thankful that Yuki had shown up to class to take her own notes and was relaxing and- did he just throw her a wink!? Yuki ducked her head away from him as well and Tsukushi tilted her head to get a better look at him.

"I didn't know you were dating someone Yuki."

"I'm not." Seriously the conclusions Tsukushi could come to from little gestures like that. Sometimes it really pissed Yuki off that she could so easily assume something.

"So true...you have eyes for no one but Soujiro-kun neh?"

The lead from her pencil snapped at the sound of his name. She wasn't sure if it was accidental or not but the sound itself had thrown her back into her recent memories. It was but yesterday when Soujiro had announced he was going to talk to her dad. She could expect an announcement by the end of the week that they weren't to be together anymore.

Like they even had been since that day. It had been his fault originally! Yet somehow he had twisted and turned it to make it look like it had all been her fault it was his charm she had loved and now she hated.

But she still loved because today morning when she'd seen him flirting with yet another girl while he ignored her presence looking at him from barely five meters away her heart had still beat. She'd remembered when he'd looked at her like that. Those had been better days for all of them. She wondered how Tsukushi's couldn't even know who her fiancé was. It was appalling to Yuki that her parents hadn't fixed her up with someone yet.

When she had asked Tsukushi's about it one time she had rolled her eyes and answered back simply as she always did. "My parents love me too much. Of course they'd let me marry whoever I want." It was true that Tsukushi had been something of a blip, something that wasn't supposed to be here. Her mother had been proved to be infertile but then pop one day out of nowhere there had been her. So the Makino heir was immensely spoilt.

When Yuki kept silent and just kept copying down her notes Tsukushi got worried. Usually she'd at least tell her to shut up when it came down to this topic but today Tsukushi wasn't even privileged enough for that luxury. What had happened? Why hadn't she known what had happened?

"Oi...what happened?" She said seriously and Yuki grinned widely shaking her head. Tsukushi immediately recognized it as her fake smile, however beautiful or pretty she made it, the fact of the matter was that it would remain her fake smile.

"Nothing's changed Tsukushi. There's nothing to worry about." In fact the worry's gone away all by itself not even asking for permission to leave me. Yuki added in her head and as if reading her thoughts Tsukushi picked up her friend and left her books on the floor and nodded to the teacher.

"Oi sensei whatever. I'm taking my babe out 'kay? and- oh! Dude that found Yuki hot," Akira blushed here as Tsukushi spoke to him quite bluntly. Everyone in the class turned to look at him in a manner that said that he didn't deserve to even find her hot. She was far too high up for him.

"Bring her stuff at lunch time 'kay?" The teacher looked like he was itching to yell at Tsukushi for causing such a disruption but Tsukushi simply rolled her eyes and pushed her friend out of the door following later herself.

"Let's talk."

"We were talking. That was another of your lame jokes."

"It wasn't a joke!" Tsukushi yelled and Yuki immediately stiffened up as she usually did when Tsukushi yelled at her but truthfully that was the only way you ended up getting anything out of Yuki. She was far too strong willed and stubborn about her feelings unless you yelled at her.

Which had been partially the reason that Soujiro hadn't been able to open the doors to Yuki's heart again and find out what lay in there now. He had been too scared to yell at her.

Tsukushi had no such qualms.

"I told you there's nothing wrong-" She mumbled but Tsukushi immediately grabbed her best friend's shoulders and shook her madly.

"Spill." She said looping her arm through her best friends' as she opened her cell phone hearing a beep from her cell phone.

_He's in the library right now. _

Sometimes she wished that Rui were more talkative really. He really had to stop the whole being stoic is sexy thing cause it completely wasn't. It was annoying, you couldn't talk for crap with him half the time. She was going to hit him when she saw him next.

As Yuki opened her mouth to undoubtedly tell her absolutely everything Tsukushi felt a little bit guilty as she shut her up by opening her own mouth first. "Let's go to the library and talk there 'Kay? I don't like the idea of people hearing us here." She really hoped it wasn't that major a thing and she knew Yuki had seen through her plan and rolled her eyes. Now Yuki probably wouldn't tell her anything. Yuki knew her too well. She knew that there was something Tsukushi needed her to do.

"What happened now? Who fucked you over?" She said immediately and Tsukushi bit her tongue at the harsh tone that came out of her voice. She would be pissed to but let's not bite off the best friend's head.

"Some dude told me that the only reason I had power over the school was because of my birth...but in not so many nice words. He was a jerk and ugly too." She said honestly

"How nice...I get the ugly dude. Why isn't Rui beating him up like the guys who piss you off usually get? It's been forever since you made one of us girls do the dirty job of getting the offender out of school. P.S. You need to remember that actually is the only reason you have so much power. That's the only reason anyone gives a fuck about us." Tsukushi's eyes widened at the swear words. That was twice in a minute. Yuki wasn't usually so explicit, she decided to play it cool though and pretend. She'd pissed Yuki enough she could tell. They started towards the library as Tsukushi pretended to be hurt at her friends words before sighing grudgingly accepting what her wise friend spoke of.

"I know that but I don't need to hear it from people who are way lower than me. It undermines my undeserved authority." She said honestly as they entered the tall room. It was almost scary how large their library was without a map a tourist could easily get lost in it's many bookshelves. Tsukushi had often found herself wondering if this could be a good potential spot for-

"Well at least we're in a place I like." Yuki said a small faint smile coming on her face. Tsukushi was actually quite jealous of Yuki without a doubt she was probably the most beautiful out of all of them. She stared on jealously for a moment before spotting the complete bastard. She slowly narrowed her eyes. This guy was done for. With Yuki chasing after him there was no way he could survive her charms.

"You have to do it the girly way cause Rui was tired because of the girl he had to get kicked out last week. Julia, your choice." Tsukushi said and Yuki looked at her doubtfully and then shook her head.

"He said he wanted to do it I didn't force him to do anything."

"Whatever Yuki just- you're doing the next one all right?" Tsukushi found oddly enough that she was magnetically pulled towards the studious figure who was making note so fast that she found herself slightly dizzy. She wanted to smack him and make him stop being so studious.

Without thinking much she went up to him and smacked him across the head and found the yelp that came forth from his mouth quite satisfying. She grinned widely and turned away from him and strutted her stuff back to where Yuki was and found that he was still staring at her.

Well...she hadn't strutted for him! Duh! That would be gross. She didn't strut for underbeings but it was flattering none the less as she grinned a little bit to herself. She looked back at him though and found that his eyes had latched onto Yuki's. Yuki was looking back at him with the same deadly gaze she always held in her eyes when she was pissed off with someone, except for some reason Tsukushi felt there was something different about the interaction here.

"That's him I presume?" Tsukushi nodded wordlessly trying to see what Yuki's reaction would be to the agreement.

"I'll do it." Tsukushi furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. What? Yuki hadn't even seen her nod had she? Even though Yuki didn't turn her head to see her affirmation she still wanted to do what they were planning to with this guy?

What the hell?

Yuki was never so understanding about this! She hated it!

"I said I'll do it now can you leave me alone Tsukushi? I better start." Yuki was kind of nervous. This was the guy who'd been nice, kind of, and given her his handkerchief. She had it in her pocket even now. She'd been planning on finding him and giving it back to him and yelling at him a bit for even trying to insult any of her friends.

She saw that he'd kind of succeeded in trying as he'd pissed off Tsukushi, she couldn't help the small grin of pride on her face. She liked imagining there were people out there as brave as the people who were close to her.

"Are you leaving or not?" She questioned Tsukushi not bothering to let her eyes drift away from him lest he disappear. Tsukushi all of the sudden felt like she didn't belong here which always pissed her off, because she tended to feel it often.

"Fine fine I'm gone. Have fun, it seems like you're almost too excited about this."

"Whatever Tsukushi." Tsukushi rolled her eyes and exited the library she actually had wanted to talk to Yuki about the weirdness of the whole Soujiro thing but if she wanted to basically ignore her existence and apparently the importance of the Soujiro issue then it was no wonder that Soujiro would leave her!

Then again Tsukushi was probably being a bit catty. She flicked open her phone as she pushed the door open and saw that she had a text message in reply to the one she sent Rui and immediately felt her lips spread into a smile. She liked him too much she seriously did, she had no idea how he managed to bear with her. Then again she bore with him just as much.

"You know you love me for it. Or rather I wish you did. Meet me in the cafeteria?"

"Coming right now lover boy." She said grinning in reply to his message as she felt her feet automatically run towards the cafeteria doors without much thought. Yuki and weird dude could have each other for now.

Back in the library Yuki slowly worked up her courage to go up to the guy like she was herself, not the way Tsukushi wanted her to go up to him. She felt like she genuinely thought this guy was a good person who could become her potential friend, he seemed intelligent and took notes as quickly as she did. He seemed calm and rational like she was and he had managed to dry her tears by distracting her for a few moments.

"Hey," He said suddenly in front of her and Yuki's head shot up her eyes opening widely.

"Oh-...hi." She wanted to beat herself up for being so lame. It was awkward though! How did you return a handkerchief that had been given to you by a stranger? If time could stand any stiller in this library than it already had it would have.

There was nothing special there now. There was absolutely nothing that seemed to the outside like it would link the two together closely.

Perhaps if there had been a sign, a warning of something then maybe Mizuki's heart would not have been broken the way it had.

* * *

A/N: Come on guys I can get one review this time please? I didn't even get one for the last chapter and that's pretty sucky neh? Think of how shitty I feel. Still I updated this week. All I'm asking for is one.

And I know I have some readers out there...cause this story does get hits and it's not just my imagination. I'm not asking for too much am I? I hope I'm not but still.

Okay so thank you all for reading and I hope you guys'll comment on this chapter cause otherwise I think I'll seriously think about forgetting about this story. There's no point if I'm not getting any feedback on it.

Lillith


	5. Babes Better Watch Out For The New Girl

**GIRLS OVER MOTORCYCLES**

CHAPTER FIVE: The Babes Better Watch Out For The New Girl In Town

"HAI! Okaa-san I've checked the chicken coops they're doing fine! I also got all the eggs in a batch." Mizuki said grinning widely as she gathered up the basket she had all her eggs in. She quietly mused inside her head on how odd it would sound if she said it out loud.

She opened the door to their small humble house's kitchen and stepped inside putting the basket onto the tabletop before she'd go and put them in with the rest of the eggs she'd picked up.

"You don't have to do this Mizuki. You're working extra hard for a favour for your aunt. I know that you've been working here for a year but the fact of the matter is-"

"I feel guilty as it is saying yes to her offer okaa-san. It's unfair of me to ask this of you guys now isn't it? Especially when I promised I-" She said honestly as she opened the fridge to grab herself the jar of orange juice.

"Mizuki we understand. It's only logical that a girl who didn't get accepted into high school wants to be more than just a farmer." Mizuki blushed a little bit. When she'd told them that she'd rather help her aunt out than be a farmer she hadn't expected that they would nod knowingly and understand. It wasn't that she was ashamed of being a farmer. That wasn't it at all.

"I've talked to your aunt and she says she will take really good care of you but you aren't to treat her like an aunt there."

"Am I really in a position to argue?" Mizuki said honestly and her mother looked at her with her usual kind eyes as she enveloped her daughter in one of the most giving hugs possible.

"Mizuki... Ki o tsukete kudasai." Mizuki's eyes watered as she felt her mother's arms grasp her tighter. There was obviously only one thing she was worried about. That Mizuki wouldn't be able to say no to someone. Mizuki was unable to say to no to a person once she believed that what they wanted would help them and in a city like that and a girl like her she was bound to get taken advantage of.

"Atashi-" She said as she felt a tear leak out of her eye.

"Gomen nasaii okaa-san." She said finally and felt her mother shake her head furiously.

"I left here for that life too once Mizuki." She caressed her daughter's hair methodically. Mizuki felt her pigtails coming somewhat lose but she didn't really mind.

"I can't believe my little baby girl is going off to Ginza at such a young age. I always knew you would eventually but I never expected it would be now- when you are so young."

"Might as well since I'm not attending school and aunty needs my help neh okaa-san? I can't believe that by next week I'm going to be a hostess."

--

"Correct me if I'm wrong but we are seeing that Yuki is actually talking to that guy over there." Sakurako said leaning over the banister to stare at the intellectual girl who was laughing her ass off beside the man.

"It's all part of Tsukushi's wacked up plan that isn't working out." Rui muttered and looked up from his own book to Sakurako.

"Shut the fuck up." Tsukushi said shaking her head as she tried to ignore the scene downstairs. It had been two weeks since she'd asked Yuki to get this guy out of school but it seemed as if this guy was never going to leave! Yuki didn't look like she was doing her job at all.

Or she did look like she was doing her job it just looked like she was enjoying it too much. There was barely any fakeness in her laugh.

"Well if you think about this...it is quite interesting." Sakurako giggled and Rui found his eyes crinkling up in a small smile at the sound.

"That is what you wanted isn't it? Lucky for you, you actually got something you wanted for once." He said and Sakurako rolled her eyes as she let her eyes pass over Shigeru who was lying on the couch slumbering away peacefully.

"I always get what I want." Rui shook his head at the determined tone of her voice. Yet again there it was the challenge she always held in her voice. Sometimes he wished her could prove to her that she wasn't everything, that not everyone wanted Sakurako. Still there was something alluring about that determination she held.

"Both of you shut up." Shigeru mumbled covering her ears with a pillow. Tsukushi's couldn't help but thank Shigeru in her mind for speaking out loud what Tsukushi had wanted Sakurako and Rui to do.

"Where's my pillow?!" One might think of telling her that it was over ears but of course the others knew all to well what she was- well who she was talking about in this case.

"He had to leave early morning yesterday remember? His dad wanted him to come on a business meeting with him." Tsukushi answered remembering what Nakatsu had told her to tell Shigeru.

"And the business meeting lasted more than a day?! Ahhhhh! Tsukushiii when does it end I need my pillow back!" She grumbled like a demon.

"I'm not your boyfriend so why don't you just fucking call him up and find out?" Tsukushi muttered for a moment there was complete silence on the top level of Eitoku's cafeteria. "Everyone's fucking driving me mad." She muttered silently and suddenly almost without a sound, without a show Tsukushi got up off her seat wordlessly and walked out of the cafeteria garnering looks only from the rest of her friends upstairs.

"Go chase after her I'm too lazy." Shigeru said to Rui who rolled his eyes.

"Why is it always me?" He complained slightly as he picked up his bookmark shoving it into his last spot of comprehension as he stared at Shigeru with pleading eyes.

"Because you're the only one she actually even bothers to think about listening to." Sakurako spoke softly as she glanced over her nails pulling out her nail file to start perfecting the edges. Rui looked at her with a knowing glance and nodded.

"Well then I'm off then. You guys keep an eye on Yuki. If that guy doesn't get kicked out of here we all know how much Tsukushi crap we'll have to deal with and the way it's looking without our little rational Yuki to keep Tsukushi calm we might just see our Yuki get kicked out with that boy as well."

--

"You don't have to drive me home." Tsukasa said looking at the limo that was waiting out for him. He had no idea how in the space of a fortnight he'd come to spend every waking moment with Yuki. It had just happened naturally.

He didn't mind it one bit after spending every waking moment completely alone. He'd found himself slightly happier and the other day he'd actually caught himself texting her something funny he'd seen on the subway that he'd thought she'd like. Of course she'd texted him back almost instantly and they'd both had a big old laugh at the corners of the city.

"Oh please shut up. It's the least I can do for my new found best friend." She said grinning widely and Tsukasa let a small smile loose on his face and found that her grin became wider. It was so odd that only two weeks ago he'd seen the most horribly depressing expression on her face. He didn't mind this smiling Yuki at all, he could tell that she was actually happy. Moreover she seemed to act like herself around him, unless she was pretending or something and he had a feeling she sucked at pretending to be happy. When she tried she tended to come off as indifferent.

"You know that usually it's the guy who walks the girl home in all his strong macho-ness right?" He said honestly and Yuki rolled her eyes.

"There you go again. You don't have to be macho around me Tsukasa I already know all about your inner effinemate side, I can almost bet you have Koizora and Titanic listed as your favourite movies."

"Can I help if it Aragaki Yui is the hottest woman on this earth? Who didn't cry when they saw Jack die?"

"I didn't cry." Yuki said honestly. She'd seriously thought it was for the best. It wasn't like their relationship would have gone anywhere after the ship and god knows that the two would have broken up shortly after landing in New York.

"Heartless bitch."

"AM NOT!" Yuki protested her jaw dropping on the floor but neverthe less she felt her mouth stretching to form a smile. It was crazy how easy it was to talk to this man and yell at him and do things she normally wouldn't do with people she had barely known for a handful of days.

"ARE TOO!" He shoved in her face as he stood outside the limo door tapping his foot impatiently. Yuki furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. What exactly was he waiting for?"

"Aren't you going to hold the door open for me?" He said finally jokingly and Yuki rolled her eyes and nodded grabbing the handle of the sleek car and holding it open for him to enter first.

"Of course ladies first." She said and Tsukasa's own jaw dropped as he bonked her over the head and entered first and she followed shutting the door. The car started up automatically leaving the school.

"Well...compared to you I suppose any guy would become a lady." He dissed back and Yuki immediately punched his arm jokingly.

"You're so dead. Now I'm going to go to the outskirts of Tokyo and dump you somewhere out there." She teased. It was almost too natural with him; she was worried that she was starting to really really like him as a friend. If he ever found out what she was supposed to do, but completely wasn't doing, she was afraid he'd never talk to her again.

Which would really suck because she'd miss him a lot she could already tell.

"Well- I could invite you over to my place as a sorry." He said somewhat shyly and Yuki once again fell into confusion. The rate at which he'd moved their friendship was astonishing. Just yesterday they'd gone shopping together and eaten ice cream from the same bowl.

Instead of throwing him off guard she was the one being thrown! She barely found herself getting time for her 'real' friends who were starting to look faker and faker the more time she spent with Tsukasa.

When she stayed silent contemplating Tsukasa took it as a no and simply shook his head. Of course an ojou-sama like her wouldn't want to come to his small home which was practically nonexistent and he barely fit through the door and there was-

"I'll come." Tsukasa's head shot up in surprise and a beam broadened on his face and he nodded.

"We can watch Friends!" He said eagerly. It would probably be kind of weird watching Friends with someone who wasn't Mizuki but hell why not? It wasn't like there was anything else on tonight.

Yuki immediately started coughing and Tsukasa looked at her in worry patting her back when he suddenly recognized words that were placed strategically between her coughs.

"What...a...girl..."

Tsukasa patted her extra hard on the back which caused her to actually cough and then shook his head and silently thanked god for this friend who had surprisingly fallen into his life with almost no prior notice. If someone had told him before that he was going to become best friends with Matsuoka Yuki he would have tried not to laugh and walked away as stoically as possible.

It wasn't only him affected by this sudden spring of relationship though. He could never remember her like this before. She had always seemed quiet, somewhat spoilt, and calm and rational. Not the least bit funny, or lively as she'd proven herself to be.

Unless she was lying to him, lying about the picture she put out in front of him.

Yuki stopped coughing to look up at Tsukasa and saw that he was staring ahead in deep thoughts. She paused to stare up at him. She felt almost a little bad, she wasn't sure if this fake person she always ended up putting on in front of people she had to get kicked out of school was actually real. When she was with him it felt like this person was jumping up and down like a hyper normal Japanese girl. She smiled widely and felt that it was the most natural thing on her face as she looked up at her new best friend.

Then who was that other girl? That one who was with Tsukushi stood beside her rationalizing her 'boss's' every move keeping her from making another mistake. The one who seemed almost inhuman? The one who kept everything hidden. The one who Soujiro had known? The one he used to love?

Why did it feel so much like that was the one which was the fake Yuki? Why did it feel like this person who she was for once enjoying being was the real one?

Why was it that Tsukasa was causing her to soul search so deeply so as to question who she'd been for the past sixteen years of her life?

She suddenly saw him turn around to look at her smiling and while previously she may have turned away shying from being caught she simply smiled wider.

Tsukasa crushed any of his thoughts then and there. She couldn't be lying to him could she?

No. This was who she really was but she probably hid it from those who didn't become close to her and the fact that he had become so close to her so quickly was only something to be applauded not suspected.

Yuki cleared her throat as she started "Tsukasa...

I'm coming!!" Mizuki shrieked and found the boy beside her looking at her oddly.

"Uh...gomen ne." She said bowing her head slightly and waved good-bye to her parents from the trains window but as she was in the aisle seat she moved on top of the boy to get a better look at her parents who she wouldn't see for a very long time now. As it started to move she slipped out of the seat and ran to the back waving for as long as possible before she was finally at the end of the train and they were too far for her to see.

She slowly made her way back and sat down beside the orange haired boy who was looking over some boring looking documents. Well...soon she'd have to help with that! Hostesses did everything from entertain to help their clients make business decisions!

"Konnichiwa," She said to her partner who just rolled his eyes and continued looking through the documents.

Mizuki's eyebrows furrowed at the odd form of hello. Why wasn't this guy replying?

Sadly her poor country girl thoughts led her to think that it was because the guy didn't know her name.

"Ashiya Mizuki desu. Yoroshiku!" She said sweetly even throwing in a beaming smile and finally the guy threw her what could be considered a half decent look putting out his hand in a business like manner. Well that was odd, he didn't look that much older than her.

"Why are you on the train as well?" She asked and he finally put off his headphones from his ears and looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"I asked as to the reason why you're on the train as well?"

"My dad thinks I'm too spoilt. I should have gone by the private jet or called for my friend's but no." He obviously sounded miffed and his cellphone beeped in a text message manner. "Excuse me." He said and opened it and Mizuki looked at his reaction. She loved seeing things like this and bugging people.

Immediately as he read through it seemed as though there was a complete change in his demeanour. There was none of that unfriendly air and the smile on his face was as wide as the one she'd often see on Tsukasa's face. Being quite the nosy girl she leaned over to look at the message and scanned it quickly before the boy looked at her oddly.

Yuki is getting too serious with that boy that pissed Tsukushi off. God can only expect what'll happen next. Come home soon! I miss you!

"Ahh that girl...is she your girlfriend?" She asked idly still leaning over and the boy turned his head so quickly that Mizuki could barely realize when all of the sudden his face was right next to hers. Well of course it would be seeing as how she was the one who had practically laid her head right on his shoulder and stared over it at the cell phone.

"YYAHAHHAHHH! TOO CLOSE!" She yelled and backed so far away she was falling off her seat. She circled her arms to catch her balance but felt that it was too late and just as she shut her eyes to experience the pain of her butt on the floor she found that she was pulled back up into her seat.

"Yah...be careful neh? I don't like helping people too much. And yeah...I suppose you could call her something like that."

"Mm." She said nervously starting off shoving a lock of her hair behind her ears. "Arigato gozaimasu." She said bowing slowly and the boy simply smiled at her and nodded.

"Iie."

"Anata no namae wa?"

"Boku wa Shuichi de. Shuichi Nakatsu." He said and held out his hand again and just as Mizuki went to reach for it he pulled it back and ran it through his hair grinning a cheesy smile.

"Shuichi-san!" She said shaking her head but the smile on her face was apparent.

"Wakatta." He said and shuffled her hair and Mizuki looked at him in shock her jaw dropping on the floor as she turned to face him more fully.

"What was that for?!" She yelled as she usually did and she found that the papers now lay far away as if he'd almost been waiting to bug someone like a friend. She had a feeling that this boy made friends easily wherever he went. It seemed almost too relaxing to sit with him.

"Eh? Didn't you say...Shuichi-san!! You were obviously jealous that my hand went into my hair and not yours neh?"

And with that the two burst into laughter and rolled their eyes at the stupidity that would inevitably occur throughout the ride each glad that they didn't have to ride this lonely first ride back into Tokyo alone.

--

A/N: I'm sorry I love this chapter just because of the pure love that is Hana Kimi D not to mention the Yuki Tsukasa scene was actually quite cute. In fact so cute I'm kind of liking them together T.T Gomen ne now I think I actually am confused on who I want him to end up with. Tsukushi will be a main love interest that's for sure . I love that pairing too much to ignore it but I really like Yuki/Tsukasa.

They might seem a bit OOC but that's because they are alternate universe here? Completely. Rui's more catty, Tsukasa's way nicer, Soujiro's more bitter, and Akira hasn't come in yet! (But he will trust me D)

Dudee do I have to threaten to remove this story to get comments LOL! I got two last chapter and I was really glad to see that because it pumped me up. Special thanks goes to Akina for putting some faith in my lame ass writing. I hope I didn't let you down. T.T Also thank you to az09 I know what you mean sometimes Tsukasa can just get so unlovable. Like even now I had to kind of rewrite him so that he fit this role better neh? And finally tinnieprincess I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope this didn't break down the flow of the story D

Thanks for reading all of you and Reviewing once again would be very very nice D

Previews: (Not sure if they'll show up or not cause I haven't typed it yet but something along these lines will)

"Aren't you going to run and meet your beloved Tsukasa-kun now?"

"Absolutely not. I want to become successful first. So he knows that I'm not relying only on him."

"Well you obviously weren't a good friend were you?"

"Okaa-san...I want to come to New York this Christmas? Is it possible to move it up to that early?"


End file.
